


Fragmenta Tempus

by Fighting4Fandoms



Series: Quod Draco regina Tempus [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: Raising children is a hard enough task with a human child but as Lucifer is about to find out raising an angel child is even harder. Despite this, Lucifer learns lessons that he wouldn't learn without his new daughter, Dracoria





	1. Week 4

**Author's Note:**

> Lucifer belongs to its rightful owner but Dracoria belongs to moi :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been four weeks since Dracoria had arrived into the world and some say that it has changed Lucifer, however, his brother knows that this was how Lucifer was like all along.

Several weeks had passed since the birth of Dracoria and life had seemed to turn back to normal but of course, life wouldn’t ever be as normal as it was had been. Chloe, of course, had forbidden Lucifer from helping with cases until further notice; Lucifer wasn’t exactly happy with that but he understood why and it wasn’t as though he didn’t have his hands full with his newborn daughter.

Now Lucifer was in the main room in his penthouse sitting on the floor with his dressing gown wrapped around his figure. On the floor, in front of him, laid Dracoria on the soft rug with a light pink onesie on, and she was waving her hands in front of her and laughing at her father’s smiling form. They were alone in the penthouse and Lucifer was somewhat happy with that as it gave him the time to spend with her with his full attention.

He picked her up from the floor and brought her to his chest. He breathed in her scent and it was welcoming. He closed his eyes and smiled as right now it just felt like it was just the two of them in the whole universe.

Lucifer held her for a few more moments then stood up and placed Dracoria in her crib next to the sofa. He watched her kick her legs and she cooed in delight. Lucifer walked over to the bar and pulled himself a drink, non-alcoholic of course. He sat down on the sofa next to his daughter and contemplated everything that had happened over the past few weeks. He felt his eyes go heavy and slowly fell asleep.

 

The elevator dinged and out came Amenadiel. He walked out the doors and quietly walked through the penthouse. He approached the crib and smiled as his niece waved her chubby fists at him. He bent down and gave her a finger. She grabbed onto it tightly and smiled at him. There was a strong connection between the two of them and there had been since her birth, possibly due to her being blessed with his abilities by Amenadiel himself. He rose from the floor and saw that his brother was asleep on the sofa. He laughed under his breath at the sight and sat beside him.

He watched Lucifer for a moment and a few thoughts went through his brain. How was this the brother that had led a rebellion against their father? How was this the being that had once run Hell? Amenadiel had no idea but he knew that his brother was not the evil being that so many people had thought he was. 

Dracoria cooed whilst waving her arms around in her crib with a smile of pure delight. She unleashed her wings at some point and Amenadiel watched with curiosity as the young angel was exploring her feathered accomplices for herself. She couldn't fly on her own yet because she was too young but her uncle had the suspicion that she would be extremely powerful when she grows up which wouldn't be exactly long as angels age slightly differently than humans do. Dracoria was only 4 weeks old but she looked as though she was a few months old. There was no doubt that she would reach maturity in only a few years. However, that didn't mean she wouldn't live as long as any other angel does or will. 

About half an hour later Lucifer had woken up from his slumber and he woke up to the sight of his brother sitting beside him with his daughter in his arms. 

"I see you two are enjoying yourselves." 

Amenadiel nodded then passed his niece into Lucifer's waiting arms. Lucifer looked down to his daughter then gently rocked her, the whole time Dracoria looked up at his gentle face and cooed up at it. 

"What are you doing here anyway?" Lucifer asked.

Amenadiel shrugged, "I just wanted to see how my brother and niece were doing." 

Lucifer raised his eyebrow. 

"Alright, I wanted to see my niece. Although, things have changed between us brother. You're not as annoying as you were once. Not as selfish."

Lucifer feigned hurt. "You do wound me." 

He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "I didn't think having a child would be as rewarding as it is." 

"I thought you didn't like children." 

"No I do, not all of them, but there are some..." He said whilst stroking his baby's cheek. "Beatrice is also a favoured one."

Dracoria yawned and closed her little emerald eyes. She snuggled against Lucifer's warm body and slowly fell asleep. Lucifer smiled and held her close. He slowly and quietly rose to his feet as not to wake her up. He approached the white crib and placed her inside it. He pulled the white, fluffy blanket over her and stroked her head as she slept. 

"Any idea where Maze has gone?" 

Amenadiel shook his head, "No, why?" 

Lucifer chewed his lip for a moment, "I need to ask her something. It doesn't matter what though, I just need to talk to her." 

"She might be home." 

Lucifer nodded, "Yeah, she might be. Well, if you do see her tell her to come up here."

Amenadiel rose to his own feet, "Of course." He patted Lucifer's shoulder, "Now, I've got other business to attend to." 

Lucifer nodded and watched as his older brother walked into the elevator and the doors closed behind him. 

 

He was alone again. Well, not really alone but he didn't mind it. He was used to being on his own, but he did enjoy having company too. He leant over the side of the sofa and gazed down at his sleeping baby. He smiled at the sight. Lucifer looked around the penthouse and marvelled at the peace and quiet that filled it. Even when Dracoria awake, there was a sense of peace; Dracoria wasn't a noisy baby and he hardly ever cried. 

Lucifer moved to his piano and sat on the bench. He fiddled with a few of the keys then began playing a quiet tune, Dracoria simply continued to snooze away to the heavenly music.


	2. Week 7 - Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer hasn't been able to catch a break in a long time so Chloe offers to babysit the baby... havoc begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't really think of what to do but here comes the second chapter, sorry that it's been a while

Chloe drove from Lux with Trixie and Dracoria in the backseat of her car. It had been only 15 minutes ago when she offered to babysit Dracoria. Lucifer was evidently tired, he was being more stroppy than usual. He was practically passing out when she walked into the penthouse. Dracoria had been keeping him up; she had been crying as she was teething. The idea of super ageing was strange at first but the whole idea of Lucifer being the devil was strange therefore Chloe had to get used to the idea that anything was basically possible.  

So, Chloe continued to drive back to her house, glancing back to see if Dracoria was okay. She had a small teething toy in her mouth and was cooing quietly in her car seat. Trixie was asleep next to her. The drive back was calm and peaceful so it was no surprise that her daughter had fallen asleep but she was a little surprised that Dracoria hadn't drifted off. 

 

Chloe reached the house and pulled into the driveway. She stayed still in her seat for a moment. Taking a breath she unbuckled her belt and got out of the car. She went to Trixie's side first. She gently tugged at her arm to wake her up. 

"Wakey wakey Monkey, time to get up."

Trixie blinked and rubbed her eyes. With a yawn, she got out of the car. Closing the door behind her, Chloe watched Trixie go into the house as she went to the other side of the car and opened the door. Dracoria had fallen asleep in her car seat. She was wearing a cute, light green dress. Her soft, black hair ran down the sides of her cheeks with little curls on the ends. She had a little white headband on with a small bow on the side of it. Chloe stroked her little hand with a small smile on her face. 

She certainly inherited her father's good looks, not that she would say that to Lucifer, didn't want to give him any ideas. 

Chloe carried the car seat into the house, herding Trixie into the living room. She set the car seat on the sofa before putting her bag and coat away, then Chloe got Dracoria out of the seat. Sitting down on the sofa she placed the baby onto her lap. Trixie clambered and sat beside her mother looking at the baby's happy expression. 

Dracoria fumbled with her hands and went to grab Chloe's hair. 

Not many people knew about Dracoria and it was because of her aging. It would look strange that a seven week old looked more like an 8 month old. Chloe wondered how long it would take until she was fully matured. Hmm... she would have to ask Lucifer about that but for some reason, she doubted that he even knew. 

"She's cute Mommy." Trixie said. 

Chloe nodded, "She is. Monkey, think you can watch her while I make lunch?" 

Trixie nodded, "What are we having?" 

Chloe shrugged, "Not sure yet. Want anything in particular?" 

Trixie shrugged, "I don't mind." 

Chloe smiled, she passed Dracoria into Trixie's waiting arms and left to go into the kitchen and make lunch for the girls. 

 

Trixie situated Dracoria in her arms. She then slid onto the floor. She sat opposite Dracoria who was trying to eat her fist. Trixie giggled. 

"Huh, you can't eat your hand, silly."  
Dracoria grinned and almost fell backwards giggling. 

"Hey, should we practice again?" 

Dracoria nodded. 

"Okay, say Trixie. C'mon! I know you can!" The small child urged. 

Dracoria mumbled a couple of times, Trixie knelt in front of her sounding out her name. 

"T-Trixie!" Dracoria finally said. 

Trixie clapped her hands in the hair hugging the little baby, Dracoria laughed at her friend, smiling in delight. It's just a shame that 'Trixie' wasn't her first word. 


	3. Week 16 - Therapy Sesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer takes Dracoria with him during one of his weekly therapy sessions

Lucifer didn't have a clue why he thought that taking his child to his therapy sessions would be a good idea but it was an impulse. That and he grew more protective of his daughter with each passing day. He took less cases, generally more of the kind that took less time to solve and involved less moving around. He wasn't drinking as much, even though alcohol affected him differently than the average man. 

So, he drove to Linda's office with Dracoria sitting in her car seat beside him. He made his car convertible. Even though Dracoria liked having the wind blow through her, apparently it was bad to have the roof down with a baby in the car. 

*

"Hi Lucifer," Linda greeted him, she fawned at the baby that he was holding by his side. "Dracoria! Oh, she's getting so big now." 

"Yep, a 16 week old that looks like a one year old." He grinned awkwardly. "You don't mind me bringing her do you?" 

"Of course not. I highly doubt that she'll cause any trouble." She giggled at the cooing baby. 

Lucifer sat down on the sofa, bouncing Dracoria on his knee. 

Linda sat down at her desk, "So, we haven't had a session in a while, is there anything in particular that you want to discuss?" 

Lucifer shrugged, "I don't- I'm not sure. There's been a lot going on as you already know. Just a lot of... issues, rolling around." He began. "There some things though, some things that I can't quite explain. Like the mark that someone carved into my back, how it's still there. Sometimes it's there, sometimes it's not. I don't know." 

"Is there anything or anyone that you could think of that would want to hurt you.?" 

Lucifer scoffed, "I am the Devil, Linda, there are countless people that would want me dead." 

Linda nodded, "You have a point there. Still, no one stands out?" 

Lucifer shook his head, "Not really."

Dracoria giggled. 

Lucifer pulled her in closer, "I want to keep her safe, and to do that I need to know who did this." 

Linda nodded, "And you will. Maybe Amenadiel knows something. Or Maze. Either way, you have people who care a lot about you, and you daughter. Lucifer, you aren't alone in this." 

"I know that doctor," Lucifer spoke softly, "but sometimes I wonder if she'll turn out like me." 

"Is that such a bad thing?" 

He nodded. 

"Why's that?" Linda asked. 

Lucifer put his head on top of Dracoria's, "I am- I'm not a good person. I've hurt people. I'm the Devil, I fell lower than anyone ever has. What if she turns out just like me?" 

"You're missing the parts that make you good. You were the brightest of your father's angels. Maybe, she will turn out like you, just know that there are more good things than bad when it comes to you Lucifer." Linda explained. 

Dracoria waved her hands around, green eyes glistening. 

Lucifer chuckled at her, smiling "I do know one thing though." 

"And what's that?" 

Lucifer kissed his daughter's head, "Nothing will ever come between my daughter and I." 


	4. Fully Grown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dracoria is a fully matured angel and Lucifer begins to discover that he can't keep her forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so first thing I am very sorry for not publishing in God knows how long. Secondly, I'm doing a massive time jump but there may be flashbacks to when she was growing up but from now on, Dracoria's going to be fully grown. Thanks! :)

Lucifer was on a case when he got the call from Maze. 

"What?" He asked quietly as he turned away from Chloe as she was investigating the crime scene. He sighed and put a hand to his temple, "Where is she now?" 

_"In Lux."_ Maze told him through the phone, " _She's kind of dancing on the tables and I'm pretty sure that she's talking to that demon prick."_

Lucifer hung up the phone and shoved it into his pocket. As of late, his daughter had been slightly rebellious but he probably should have expected that considering who her father was. Still, this 'demon prick' that she had been hanging around with was not exactly the company that he wanted her to have. He turned back to Chloe, putting on a fake smile. 

"Who was that?" Chloe asked him, standing to her feet at the crime scene. 

"Erm, just Maze. My spawn has been up to something." Lucifer informed her, biting his lip. 

Chloe smiled at him, it had taken a while to get her head around but technically Dracoria would only be like 5 years old now but because of the celestial advantages, she looked as though she was 18 or more. She was biologically and mentally that age too. Although she'd be a child on this world, on Hell or Heaven she'd be a mature young angel, the heir to the throne of Hell but her birth was pretty much a secret to everyone. If anyone asked who she was, Lucifer would tell them a short version of the truth. Not the whole truth obviously, the mere mortal mind could not comprehend that. 

"You can go a check if you need to, I can clean up here." 

Lucifer shook his head, "It's okay, I'm sure that she's fine." 

Chloe raised an eyebrow. Lucifer may have said that but his face showed something else. "Go." 

Lucifer sighed and realised that there was no point in arguing with her. "Very well, but come afterwards." 

"Will do." She smiled as Lucifer pecked her cheek. 

She watched him leave and get in the Corvette, Chloe watched him drive away before returning to the crime scene. 

*

"Pick up!" Lucifer quietly yelled into his phone. When Dracoria didn't answer her phone, Lucifer slammed it on the seat beside him. He growled under his breath and sped up the car, tearing down the streets of LA. 

"She is going to be in so much trouble when I get there." 

*

Dracoria, however, was no longer in Lux but in her bedroom in the penthouse, sitting on her bed. The 'demon prick' was sitting behind her, brushing her white wings with gentle and care. 

"When's his lordship supposed to be back?" He asked her, grooming her feathers. 

Dracoria shrugged, "Not sure but Rikar, you don't have to worry. I do have a window." 

"What?" He chuckled, "You expect me to fly out?" 

She giggled, "Yes, isn't that what you usually do?" 

He shrugged, smirking, "Well, yes but only when your father is in the doorway." 

Dracoria dropped her smiled and frowned, "I hate that you feel like he hates you." 

"If he does hate me, it's only because he's being protective of you." Rikar told her gently. He clapped his hands once he was done, putting the brush away. Dracoria let her wings sink back into her back, sighing at the release. 

"Thank you." She smiled sweetly. 

"Your welcome, princess." 

"You don't need to call me that." She told him, turning around and holding his cheek. 

Rikar sighed and placed a kiss on her forehead, closing his eyes. They touched their heads together and sighed. 

Rikar climbed off the bed and opened his wings. Yes, although he was a demon, he had wings for he was in fact... a fallen angel. He wasn't like Lucifer for his wings were no longer white but were as black as the night. Dracoria raced after him and brushed the white hair out of his eyes. 

"Please don't go." 

Rikar smiled gently and held her hand, "I must, dear angel, the hellions need me. I must cause a little trouble on Earth and fill my deeds for the day." 

Dracoria bit her lip but understood why he had to leave, "I'll miss you." 

"As will I." He said, kissing her hand. "I'll see you soon though." 

"I'll look forward to it." She whispered, wiping the tear from her eye. They walked out of her bedroom and down the hallway, into the main room and to the balcony. They said their goodbyes and Rikar flew into the sky. 

Dracoria sighed, smiling at her brave warrior. 

 

_Honey honey,_ _how you thrill me,_ _honey honey_

_Honey honey, nearly kill me, honey honey_

  
_I'd heard about you before_  
_I wanted to know some more_  
_And now I know what they mean, you're a love machine_

_Oh, you make me dizzy_  


She walked out from the balcony, back into the penthouse, twirling her dress around in her hands, gently singing to herself. She smiled as she moved around the room, in a little world of her own. 

 

_So stay on the ground, girl, you better not get too high_  
_There's no other place in this world where I rather would be_

  
_Honey honey, how you thrill me, honey honey_  
_Honey honey, nearly kill me, honey honey_

"I heard about you before-"

Dracoria was cut of from her singing as she heard the elevator doors open. Lucifer walked into the penthouse and for a moment she shrunk into herself. 

"Dad?" She inquired. "I thought you were on a case?" 

"I was." Lucifer said, walking over to the bar, pouring himself a drink. "Until I got a call saying that you were hanging around with... him."

Dracoria rolled her eyes and took a seat on the sofa. "Why do you have a problem with him, Dad?" 

Lucifer took a sip from his drink, approaching her and standing in front of her. 

"Is it because he's a demon?" She asked. "Well, no offence Dad but you hang around demons all the time." 

Lucifer sighed and put his glass down, "It's not that, Dracoria."

Dracoria folded her arms and sat upright. "Well, what is it?" 

Lucifer sat down beside her, but Dracoria looked away from him, her black hair trailing down her face. "He will be your undoing. It is foretold after all." 

Dracoria snapped to her feet. "Dad, since when did you care about prophecies?" 

"Since I found out that you're involved now-"

Dracoria sighed dramatically and stormed away from him. Lucifer sighed but did not follow her, it was during times like this when it was best just to let her cool off even though he didn't really want to. 


End file.
